


The Fall Of The House of Lecter

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Buried Alive, Fanart, Gothic, Hannigram - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Madness, Ravage Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Idea and commission by @avidreadr2004  for @lovecrimebooks 's Ravage Anthology Kickstarter pledge, thank you for taking the River Acheron pledge and this splendid idea  :))) - I enjoyed it SO MUCH!-----You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Mischa Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106
Collections: RAVAGE - An Infernal Hannibal Anthology





	The Fall Of The House of Lecter




End file.
